1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to alarms, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved door alarm wherein the same is operative upon rotation of a handle associated with a latch mechanism of the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art has included alarms of various types to be actuated upon unwarranted opening of a window or door within an associated framework. Prior art of the past has included structural organization of a relatively complex nature subject to failure or discouraging its implementation due to its complex organization. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by setting forth a compact, yet effective organization t actuate an audible alarm upon unwarranted opening of a door within a framework.
Examples of prior art devices include Trimble U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,029 setting forth a switch mounted in a casing secured within a framework of the window or door closure wherein an opening through which a contact head protrudes, the contact head coupled frictionally to a sliding surface or the like associated with the stationary framework whereupon movement of the closure effects the contact head movable into position to actuate an associated micro-switch to trigger a remotely located alarm device. The patent requires cumbersome wiring and fails to provide a self-contained unit, as does the instant invention.
Clemente U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,139 sets forth a signaling apparatus for use in combination with a window or the like coupled to a remotely mounted receiver whereupon the signaling device includes an arm repositionable by a protuberance on the window to actuate the alarm.
Wakefield U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,609 sets forth a securement arrangement for a door including an elongate member connected between the door and an associated wall and a tautly mounted string joining a door knob of the door to an electrical switch on the wall wherein upon attempting to open the door, tension on the string effects actuation of a switch to thereby energize an associated alarm. The Wakefield patent is of a relatively cumbersome organization relative to the instant invention.
Shaw U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,765 to Shaw sets forth a contact unit for use with a door or window where a housing includes a first electrical conductive member and the fixing of the conductive member to the housing with an intermediate portion of the conductive member protruding through an opening of the housing whereupon the conductive member may be subject to flexure to effect a circuit to actuate an alarm. The invention is subject to relatively moving framework surfaces opposed to the instant invention operative upon manipulation of a handle associated with a door.
Piper U.S Pat. No. 4,575,713 to Piper sets forth an alarm that may be mounted in a suspended manner from a door knob whereupon rotation of the door knob actuates the alarm by disturbing a pendulum type mounting within the alarm.
Engstrom U.S Pat. No. 4,587,617 to Engstrom sets forth a detection device for use with a door latch whereupon the detection device is operative upon the door being forced open without first retracting a bolt associated with a door to thereby cause a break in a conductive loop to actuate an associated alarm.
Hines U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,997 sets forth an alarm switch for indicating when a latch or dead-bolt for a door or window is locked or unlocked including a switch mounted on an exterior portion of the door operative with the dead-bolt to change position of a slide switch associated with a dead-bolt to engage or disengage from a contact assembly for indicating a locked or unlocked position of the door or window.
Barta U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,276 sets forth an alarm mechanism including an extending arm engageable upon repositioning of a door to contact the switch and actuate the associated alarm.
As such, it may be appreciated that the prior art fails to fulfill a need for a new and improved door alarm which addresses both the problems of compactness of storage, unitary construction, and effectiveness, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.